When using a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone or a tablet, the portable electronic device is held by one hand. If the portable electronic device is missed by the hand during the use of the portable electronic device with one hand, there is a risk that the electronic device is damaged.
Various types of holders have been invented which can prevent a portable electronic device from being dropped from the hand and damaged when the portable electronic device is held and used in one hand.
Korean Patent No. 10-1557968 (entitled “mobile phone cradle using hanger grip”) discloses a holder (hanger grip) that can be attached to a mobile phone or a case of a mobile phone and a device (cradle) for supporting the holder. As shown in FIG. 1, the holder disclosed in the above patent includes a base 20 for attaching a mobile phone 80 and a ring 40 rotatably connected to the base 20. The base 20 is provided with a permanent magnet. A thin steel plate to be attached to the permanent magnet of the base 20 is bonded to the mobile phone by an adhesive so that the holder can be attached or detached. The ring 40 is used by fitting the finger of a user into the ring 40 to prevent the mobile phone from falling out of the hand during use. The ring 40 is connected to a rotary part 30 that elastically supports the ring 40.
FIG. 2 shows an embodiment in which a holder is attached to a cradle. The mobile phone cradle and the holder (hanger grip) of the embodiment shown in FIG. 2 can be detachably attached using a permanent magnet. The holder is provided with a permanent magnet, and the cradle is provided with a steel plate for attaching the permanent magnet.
As described above, a permanent magnet is used to easily attach and detach the holder to an electronic device such as a mobile phone or the like. However, the attachment using the permanent magnet is not robust. There is a risk that the electronic device attached to the holder is dropped. Furthermore, there is a concern that the magnetic field of the permanent magnet may deteriorate the performance of the portable electronic device. In addition, the permanent magnet is expensive, which increases the manufacturing cost.